


Doctor McCoy

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [91]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek needs a bit of help... but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor McCoy

Doctor McCoy,  
As written by Sarek.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Doctor McCoy,

When were you going to inform your daughter of your bonding to my son? I am capable of handling her questions, but I do not wish to step in.

Live long and prosper,  
Sarek


End file.
